<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cheating? by addicted_2_fandoms</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27364135">Cheating?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/addicted_2_fandoms/pseuds/addicted_2_fandoms'>addicted_2_fandoms</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>What Happens When Rhodey and Tony Fall In Love? Well It Doesn't Get Easier When Pepper Gets Involved [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(in one paragraph in chapter 2, )(ill tell you whre to skip), BAMF Natasha Romanov, Fucking burnnnn, Homophobic Steve Rogers, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Marriage Proposal, Mean Girls References, Mentions of Suicide Attempt, Multi, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Not Cheating, Not Steve Friendly, Not Steve Rogers Friendly, One-Sided Steve Rogers/Howard Stark, Past Child Abuse, Past Riley/Sam Wilson, Pls burn, Polyamory, Pro-Sokovia Accords, Relationship Reveal, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, So is Wanda, Tony Stark Defence Squad, Tony loves Mean Girls, clint barton is a dick, not team Cap friendly, this got darker than I thought</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:49:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,630</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27364135</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/addicted_2_fandoms/pseuds/addicted_2_fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>**NOT CAP FRIENDLY OR TEAM CAP FRIENDLY**<br/>**STEVE IS HOMOPHOBIC AND POLYPHOBIC**<br/>**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**</p><p>Steve really needs to stick his head out of things that don't concern him. Ever heard of polyamory? </p><p>Or</p><p>The one where the team find out about Rhodey/Pepper/Tony</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harley Keener/Peter Parker, James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Pepper Potts/James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>What Happens When Rhodey and Tony Fall In Love? Well It Doesn't Get Easier When Pepper Gets Involved [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1806556</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>350</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Peter_defends_his_IronDad, Team_IronMan_Power</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Stay Out Steve</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Morrrreeeeee!!!!!! I'll never stop, thank Lokes, he's an enabler,, hehe</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“You’re cheating on her.” Steve chided in his ‘Captain America’ voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Tony looked confused, what on earth was Steve talking about?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re cheating on her, Pepper.” Steve clarified.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...But I’m not?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then what do you call that display with Colonel Rhodes?” His PSA face was on and Tony felt like he was about to get a scolding, but instead of confessing like Steve thought he would, he just broke down into laughter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Funny.” He managed to laugh out, before turning serious. “Stay out of what you don’t understand, or I’ll make you very sorry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t need his suit to look threatening, making the taller man shrink slightly back on himself and take a half step back, Steve had obviously never seen him in business mode.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to tell Pepper.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pepper already knows.” Tony laughed back, with an air of confidence usually saved for when someone knew they were going to win. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Great, so she knows she’s with a player and what? Do you guilt trip her into staying, because I knew you were low, but that low?” He asked incredulously, like he was the hero in the situation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Once again, I warn you to stay out of things you do </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> understand. Good day.” He stalked off, his brain cells having died during that conversation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The news about Rhodey and Tony spread very quickly amongst the Avengers, some popping up at the most inconvenient times to insult him and leave. Clint, the hetero family man with issues with Tony loved it, he finally had something over the man’s head and Wanda, the broken family girl with even bigger issues with Tony, loved it even more, if only the man would react.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re a man whore.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Heard that one before, try better.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t deserve her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Also heard that one, next please.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Every conceivable insult was thrown at him, but the only ones that made him react were when they insulted Pepper or Rhodey, or did it while they were around. But he made sure pretty quickly that those would stop and if Steve gave him another talking to about team bonding, he’s pretty sure it was worth it, no matter what his loves might say.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was almost a month into the whole ‘man slut’ thing, when Natasha and Sam walked into a date.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You owe me a hundred, Wilson.” Said the assassin, as Sam grumbled, fishing some notes out of his pocket. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You bet on us? Seriously?” Tony’s voice rang out, secretly relieved that it was just Sam and Tash, not anyone else.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She just raised an eyebrow, as Sam raised his hands in surrender. “To be fair, the others would have too, if they didn’t think my claims were so outrageous.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And they were?” Tony pressed, motioning with his hands for her to get a move on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That the reason Pepper knew, was because you guys were in a poly relationship.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And what did you think, Sam?” Rhodey asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I thought y’all were in a vee shape, Tasha thought y’all were in a triad, just without the,” he made vague actions with his hands, “between Pepper and Rhodey.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They all laughed at Sam. “Tony did the same thing when we were figuring out our relationship.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam and Tony laughed, leaning over to high five. “Awesome!” Sam exclaimed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So what are y’all watching?” Sam asked, glancing at the screen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mean girls.” Tony said, completely deadpanned and if Sam hadn’t known him for longer, he might have thought it was a joke, then again maybe it was, Sam didn’t know him </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm, good?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Love it.” Tony looked like a kid in a candy store.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Seen the musical?” Natahsa piped up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony looked shocked for a moment, before responding. “There’s a musical?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah,iIt’s supposed to be opening here next year. Wanna go with me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure, I didn’t know you liked Mean Girls.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I liked Heathers first, but I guess this knock off will do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony froze at the mention of Heathers, Rhodey pulling him closer to his side, although no one mentioned it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anyway, Sam and I were just going out, so if you don’t mind us.” She shot him a look that clearly said, ‘don’t argue’, before they retreated out of the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t think they’re gonna tell anyone, do you?” Tony asked, looking around at his partners.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Probably not, we’ll set Pepper on them if they do.” Rhodey whispered, conspiratorially to the other man.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you not want them knowing?” Pepper asked gently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I’m cool with it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright then it’s settled,” announced Rhodey. “We’ll tell them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How’re we gonna do that?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“In the most Tony Stark way possible.” Rhodey had a mischievous glint in his eye, and Pepper sighed, knowing she’d have to clean up the mess. “Dramatically.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That pause was sure dramatic.” Tony pointed out, Pepper laughing at her boys’ antics. Her boys, she liked that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So Tony, would you do me a favour and marry me?” Pepper and Tony both gasped at this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Honey Bear, I thought it was my turn to propose.” He pouted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry baby.” He kissed the pout off Tony’s lips. “Couldn’t help myself.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pepper was sitting there with a massive grin. “Say yes, you idiot.” She elbowed him, almost shoving him off the couch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um, yeah! Hell yeah!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That was easy.” He slid the red gemstone onto Tony’s finger, Tony beaming at it and slipped the dogtags over his neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know what those mean?” He pulled at the dogtags. “They mean you’re mine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony whimpered at the implication, before Rhodey kissed him hard and set him back on the couch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now Pepper.” He pulled another box out of his pocket. “Will you-?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, wait- finish first.” Rhodey just grinned, slipping the simple diamond ring on her finger. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pepper and Tony stared gobsmacked at each other, before Pepper kneeled down in front of Tony. “You’ve already got the ring babe, but what do you say about marrying me as well?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hell yes!” He pulled her in for a massive kiss, tucking himself in between Pepper and Rhodey. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So what’s the plan, Rhodey?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We announce our engagement to them.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pepper smiled viciously. “And if they rat to the press, their NDAs will put them in prison for a </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> long time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s my girl.” Tony smiled proudly at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rhodey smiled fondly at the two of them, pulling them closer and unpausing the movie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>On Wednesdays we wear pink.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They had an early night, turning in at 9 and just enjoying being with each other. While lying in they discussed the details of how it was going to happen tomorrow, almost unable to sleep with the excitement and nerves running through their veins.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next morning has a lazy feel to it, no rush for any of them to get up Pepper and Tony curled up against Rhodey’s chest. It was a nice morning, not too hot, light breeze and Tony swore he heard some birds. Showers were taken, clothes arranged, pillow fights had and it was the most comfortable morning they’d had in a while, not to mention neither could keep their eyes off their engagement rings. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony had slipped off earlier that morning, citing lab business before returning 5 minutes later with a huge grin on his face. He would have slipped onto one knee if not for his joint problems and held out a ring in his hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Crafted from the first Iron Man suit and our dorm room key.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wondered where that had gone.” He smiled fondly at his boyf- no fiance’s antics. “Thank you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He slipped the ring on, feeling complete. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ready to go?” He asked, grabbing both their hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ready.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They stepped into the elevator.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Really, Stay Out!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The team find out and it isn't pretty.</p><p>Or</p><p>Tony is just too kind for his own good.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There is some homophobia, polyphobia, underage drinking and past suicidal thoughts. Just skip the second paragraph of Tony's monologue to Steve. If you want a shortened version go down to the end notes.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Common floor please Friday, are all the Avengers there?”</span>
  <span></span><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhodey asked, Tony too shaky with nerves. “Yes sir.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Perfect.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The elevator trip was spent in complete silence, and they braced themselves as the door opened. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The occupants of the room stopped what they were doing to glance at the elevator, as everyone who usually was in the common room, was there, save for Tony. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is this Stark?” Steve raised an unimpressed eyebrow, before nodding to Pepper and Rhodey. “Miss Potts, Colonel Rhodes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony covered his snicker, how typical of Steve.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, it’s to be Mrs Stark-Rhodes soon.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Exactly, Colonel Stark-Rhodes from now on.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, you’ll have to call me Stark-Rhodes from now on, bit of a mouthful ain’t it? Not being able to just yell </span>
  <em>
    <span>Stark</span>
  </em>
  <span> at me and hope I’ll respond.” He gave shit eating grin to the gobsmacked people in the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is a joke, isn’t it?” Clint called out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And why would it be?” Pepper raised a perfectly manicured eyebrow, daring him to say anymore. Instead of backing down like would have been smart, he kept going.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“‘Cause no one in their right mind would marry Stark, let alone to people, for starters and also, that’s hella unnatural. Three people in a relationship? That’s fucking slutty. Talking to you, Stark.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pepper and Rhodey looked like they wanted to kill the archer but Tony put a hand up, signalling to them to be quiet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s Stark-Rhodes to you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clint looked disgusted, scoffing at them and going back to cleaning his bow, for whatever reason. It didn’t make him look threatening and he hadn’t been out since Tony’s last proper cleaning of equipment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wanda didn’t even deign to speak to them, choosing to ignore them in favour of whatever ‘meditation’ shit she was doing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steve was still standing frozen. “Stark, can I talk to you?” He was using his Captain voice, motioning for him to walk over, to his joy Tony did, but not without bringing his ‘partners’. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alone?” He sneered at the other two, so much for respecting them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anything you say to me, you can say to them.” He sneered back leaning into Rhodey’s embrace. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can you maybe,” he motioned to Tony and Rhodey were standing. “Not, in public spaces at least.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me, what? That’s homophobic and 100% not accepted anymore.” Pepper stepped in front of them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I’m not homophobic.” He turned red before finding his tongue again. “And you. Encouraging this… Behaviour? I thought more of you Miss Potts.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her gaze was steely. “What does that mean?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m just saying, it’s not natural. Marriage is between a man and a woman or at the very least only </span>
  <em>
    <span>two</span>
  </em>
  <span> people.” He spat the ‘two’ out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I’m sorry?” He looked stunned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have exactly 2 hours to gather all your belongings and leave.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“W-where will I go?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not my concern.” Pepper was stone faced, she didn’t give a shit, neither did Rhodey, while Tony looked genuinely distressed about kicking Steve out. He leaned over and whispered to Pepper. “By the generosity of my fiance you </span>
  <em>
    <span>will</span>
  </em>
  <span> be allowed to stay, under a few conditions that Rhodey and I put in place and see to it are followed. Why he lets you stay, I will never understand, but just know it is him. If I had it my way, you would all have been sent out on arses. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The rules extend to all the rogues excluding Nat, James and Sam, understood?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked shocked. “Why Sam and Nat? They were on our side too, not that we’ve done anything wrong, but still.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because when they found out, they smiled and congratulated us, not ridiculed and frankly </span>
  <em>
    <span>bullied</span>
  </em>
  <span> us.” Rhodey replied, not flinching at Steve’s posturing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steve’s eyes darkened at the word ‘bully’. “Bullied, bullied? I am not a bully, Stark is. He claims to be doing better but he was a playboy, he flirted with girls, slept with them and then left before morning. He will </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> be half the man Howard was, always having to be the centre of attention, throwing massive parties, spending more money than he knows what to do with.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rhodey and Pepper looked murderous at his comparison to Howard, ready to attack, Tony stopping them once again. He was truly too merciful to Steve.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Howard Stark was a bully, he spent his whole life reminding me that I would never amount to anything, comparing me to you. Do you know what his first reaction was to my first circuit board at 4? To throw it across the room and hit me for ‘bothering him’. All through my life I have never been good enough, used as a punching bag and talked down to by a man who was </span>
  <em>
    <span>in love with you</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I was never enough for him, when he died I was 17, that was the first time I got drunk, not because of his death, but because of Mama’s.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m so glad Rhodey was there to pick up the pieces, because I would have died that day if he didn’t. If it hadn’t been through alcohol, it would have been my own hand. You are a bully Steve, you think you’re so much better than the Nazis, </span>
  <em>
    <span>yes the Nazis</span>
  </em>
  <span>. But I think you’d have no problem outing the three of us, full well knowing the danger that would put us in. So much for sticking up for the little guy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My name is Tony Stark-Rhodes, Genius, Billionaire, Philanthropist, Family Man and this is my family. So don’t come near us again, you’re not being kicked out because of one thing and one thing only, I pride </span>
  <em>
    <span>myself</span>
  </em>
  <span> on being a generous person, go now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steve looked like he wanted to say something, probably defend Howard or his own honour, tell him not to speak ill of the dead, but one look at the triad’s face and he left. They all sat down, tired from it and disappointed (but not surprised) at how badly it went. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Boss, Peter Parker and Harley Keener are inquiring about your whereabouts.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Send them up, baby girl.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Natasha and Sam walked in, with murderous and understanding faces respectively. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can kill them if you’d like.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rhodey and Pepper looked like they most certainly would like as Tony just sat next to Sam. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah man, it sucks. Had to deal with a guy in our squad who thought it’d be funny to try and out Riley and I. Said we didn’t have what it took to serve if we were both ‘fags’. Same guy who cried and said meaningless words at Riley’s funeral.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony smiled sadly at him, understanding blooming on his features. “It does.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They all sat in silence until Harley and Peter came bursting in. “What’s with the losers? Two of them look like they’ve just won a million dollars and Mr Righteous looks like a kicked puppy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The triad didn’t want to explain what had happened, just getting Friday to pull up the footage. It was a very tense atmosphere, no one wanting to talk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well I guess congratulations are in order.” Harley broke the silence with a shit eating grin. He jumped into Rhodey’s lap, kissing Pepper and the cheek and ruffling Tony’s hair, who scowled and shook his head, scrunching his nose like a disgruntled kitten.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And who cares about them? Fuck them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Harley!” The triad yelled as Peter, Sam and Nat snickered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I’m serious.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s right y’know.” Peter said, going around and hugging the three. “Who cares what they think? Your family loves you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He beamed at everyone in the kitchen. “You too guys.” He gestured at Sam and Nat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re family now, can't escape it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They all had a good laugh, before Harley suggested they celebrate with a movie and an obscene amount of junk food, cuddles and blankets. The movie was once again Mean Girls, which got a bit of good natured booing, but in the end they put it on for Tony who looked thrilled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Looking around, Tony couldn’t imagine a better family.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Basically when Tony's mum died he drinks a lot and Rhodey saves him from offing himself, he compares Steve to Nazi and says that Steve would have no problem outing them knowing the danger it would put them in.</p><p>Please comment if you enjoyed!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please leave kudos and comments, they give me life!!!!! </p><p>Also, i really like the headcanon of Tony liking Mean Girls, so come yell with me about it on Tumblr: Lexi Lucacia!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>